Patch Notes/1.38
Onboarding Campaign Users are now able to skip part of the onboarding campaign. Bug Fixes *The Ashara premium avatar should now properly load on the playmat each game. *The Six-Gun card back should no longer fail to load its VFX. *Entering Casual, Ranked, or Draft should no longer cause buttons on the homepage to stop functioning. *Adding users to the Friends List should no longer create errors. *Various controller issues have been fixed. *Issues surrounding totem VFX have been fixed. *Players can now navigate through Avatars by scrolling. *Revealing a rare while opening packs should no longer creates issues with revealing the other cards that were opened. *The AI should now prioritize Spellcraft spells more optimally. *The void counter should now update properly. *Various performance issues for Android and iOS have been resolved. *Fixed several issues with Premium Avatars and Premium Totems. *Players should no longer experience stream delay issues on Twitch. *Player rank should now update properly. *The Snowman Avatar background image now appears correctly in the profile scene. *Drawing animations have been improved while at maximum hand size. Card Fixes *Sindok, Rage Incarnate should now update its cost properly. *Lieutenant Relia’s summon VO should now display correctly. *Nametaker should now properly discard all enemy units that died, if multiple units died at the same time. *Statuary Maiden no longer stops Nametaker’s ability. *Killing a Disciplinary Weights with Bore should no longer cause the drawn copy to cost additional power. *Attacking with Criva, the Crimson Scythe and Ashara, Ruthless Assassin should now properly cause Criva to go directly to the player’s hand, skipping void. *First Flame should now create Flamefangs when it dies if other units hit the enemy player. *First Flame’s ability now plays Flamefangs when there’s available unit space. *Hero of the People should now properly refresh Aegis, Killer, and Berserk when another unit with those skills is played. *Hero of the People no longer improperly gains skills that were gained via Summon. *Mind Link should no longer create a response window each time a card is transformed. *Stolen units should now properly maintain Reckless if they are cursed by Inferiority Complex. *Mask Maker now properly receives buffs from cards that affect the unit type it gains. *Derry Cathain should no longer make the game impossible to proceed when enemy void is opened at a specific time. *Drawing Voice of the Speaker via Destiny, followed by a power, should now properly give the drawn power Echo. *Won't Be Pretty now properly breaks Aegis of the selected units if the enemy player has player Aegis. *Shadowlands Feaster should now properly function with Entomb and other death abilities. *Toppletower no longer improperly counts Grenadin in the void that have been transformed into other unit types. *Rakano Sheriff no longer receives the +2/+2 buff after being transformed. *Ironclad Oath should now play the proper animations. *Rolant's Fist summon ability should now be able to trigger after changing zones. *Savage Denial can now negate fast spells played via Temporal Distortion. *Umbren Deathwatcher should now update properly when cards in the void transform into units. *Burglarize should no longer trigger entomb abilities of the stolen relic. Tamarys, the Geomancer Promo Quest (Note: The following changes took place 2 days after the original patch, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) *The Tamarys, the Geomancer promo quest begins today and will run until next Wednesday, September 26. *During the quest period, your first PvP win of the day will reward you with a copy of Tamarys. *Once the promo period is over, you’ll be able to craft Tamarys using Shiftstone as normal. *The Tamarys premium Avatar will be available in the store for 300 Gems for a limited time. }} Category:Patch Notes